Star Trek: Enterprise
| setting image = nX-01 quarter.jpg | caption = The Enterprise NX-01 in the 2150s | crew image = entcrew.jpg | caption2 = The crew of Enterprise in the 2150s }} Star Trek: Enterprise (originally entitled Enterprise during the entirety of its first two seasons) was the fifth live-action incarnation of Star Trek. As a television series it ran from 26 September, 2001 to 13 May, 2005, spanning four seasons before it was canceled due to network ratings concerns. The series continues in novels and other media. Overview Taking place a century before Kirk and Spock's five-year mission, the series depicts the voyages of Earth's first warp five starship, the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01). The series began with a focus on Humanity's early deep space exploration. Recurring story arcs in the series included: the interstellar-politics of the era, pointing towards the eventual formation of the United Federation of Planets; growing hostilities with the Romulan Star Empire, building up the Earth-Romulan War; and the Temporal Cold War. In addition to the Enterprise itself settings for the series include: The Enterprise's sister ship, the ''Columbia'' and Earth and its galactic neighbors, including the Confederacy of Vulcan, the Andorian Empire, the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire. Other antagonists in the series have included the Suliban Cabal and the Xindi. Characters The primary characters in the series are the crew of the Enterprise: Captain Jonathan Archer; Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III, the chief engineer; Subcommander (later Commander) T'Pol, the Vulcan first officer and science officer; Dr. Phlox, the Denobulan chief medical officer; Lt. Malcolm Reed, the tactical officer come Section 31 spy; Ensign Hoshi Sato, a linguist and communications officer; and Ensign Travis Mayweather at the helm. Prominent recurring characters include: The Andorian Imperial Guard Commander Thy'lek Shran; Ambassador Soval of Vulcan; Starfleet Admiral Maxwell Forrest; Erika Hernandez, captain of the Columbia; Future Guy, and his Suliban henchman ; and the enigmatic time traveler Timot Danlen, known as Crewman Daniels on the show. Media Episodes Star Trek: Enterprise aired ninety-eight episodes (including five two-parters) over the course of four seasons. Due to declining ratings, the series was canceled during its fourth season. Prose ]] As the most recent television series of Star Trek: Enterprise has so far spawned only a limited number of stories in novels and short stories. Relaunch thumb|left|''ENT'' logotype. Enterprise novels have expanded the series beyond its television ending. Novels in the Enterprise Relaunch initially focused on the events leading up to the Romulan War, before moving on to the events of the war itself and are currently exploring the early days of the Federation. Crossover with other series Enterprise stories have also featured in several multi-series prose projects. The first crossover Enterprise tale was a short prelude to the The Brave and the Bold duology. Enterprise short stories and novels have also been published in the and series. The starship Columbia and crew play a significant role in the crossover trilogy. The Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations novel Watching the Clock also concludes the Temporal Cold War arc started in the series, revealing the true identity of Future Guy. Other media thumb|Phlox's comic book debut Enterprise has not had any video games based purely on it, but the series does feature in the franchise-spanning games such as Legacy}} and Encounters, ''while storylines and events from the series are sometimes mentioned in Star Trek Online. ''Enterprise is the only Star Trek series not to have any comics based on it. The most Enterprise has so far achieved in comics are a handful of references in IDW Publishing publications: A shuttlepod appeared in and flashback to the was included in , making Phlox the first, and so far only, Enterprise character to appear in a comic. The NX-01 features as a hologram in young Kirk's bedroom in the comic Operation: Annihilate, Part 1 . Enterprise references can be found in several of the RPG books published by Decipher, and the Star Trek: Customizable Card Game. Whilst there are no reference works based solely on the series, elements from the series are incorporated into the Star Charts book, and Star Trek: Fact Files and Star Trek: The Collector's Edition part-work publications. Images based on Enterprise have also appeared in the [[Ships of the Line calendars|Ships of the Line calendars'']] and book. The reference book Federation: The First 150 Years heavily details the events of Enterprise in the first few chapters. The ''Star Trek: The Visual Dictionary features a large section on Star Trek: Enterprise. The USS Enterprise Owners' Workshop Manual features a chapter on the Enterprise (NX-01). Real world information about the series is detailed in Star Trek 101, and Enterprise prose is listed in Voyages of Imagination. Appendices Images Publicity photos travis.jpg t'Pol.jpg maxwell Forrest.jpg Connections External links * * category:series category:eNT media de:Star Trek: Enterprise